megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Doppelgänger
The Doppelgänger is a demon in the series. History It can transform into any person it sees. It is said that whomsoever meets it will die within a few days, and much folklore stems from this creature. They may also become physical incarnations of psychological ailments. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Foul Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Foul Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Foul Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Plot Device *Persona -trinity soul-: Song *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil: Antagonist *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Foul Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Doppelganger is a level 36 Guardian for Akira Miyamoto. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Unlike most other appearances, Doppelgänger actually mimics the protagonist's appearance, presenting itself as a grinning, shadowy copy of the hero. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Known as Kageboushi (カゲボウシ, lit. shadow figure), it is the last Fiend that can be randomly faced in the game. No matter how many times he is defeated Kageboushi will appear again should a Fiend battle happen. He comes in three types: Sword, Spear, and Axe. Each has its own resistances, weaknesses, and skills. Kageboushi drops the Aletia needed for a Case File and Sword Alchemy, along with a decent amount of money and EXP when beaten. However, Kageboushi also randomly runs from battle. When defeated he will mockingly wish Raidou the best of luck, laughing as he dies. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' is a German poem by Heinrich Heine quoted by Maya Amano to refer to the spiritual resemblance shared by Tatsuya Suou and Jun Kurosu. The poem is also quoted in the original version's opening. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Doppelganger is both a demon and a BattleNet opponent, taking the form of the Protagonist and facing them with the same demons in S Class. Lucifer also gives a Doppelganger after beating him in BattleNet. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Doppelgänger is the antagonist of episode 21. He's a very powerful demon who was sealed away a long ago and freed by Lucifer. Doppelgänger pretends to be Setsuna Kai in order to eliminate the Devil Children, but ends up developing a crush on Mirai Kaname and instead tries to eliminate Cool and Veil so they can be alone together. His romantic advances make Mirai suspicious and ends up being the key to finding out which Setsuna is the real one. Doppelgänger is a very skilled opponent who can also copy the spells of those whose appearance he imitates. In the end, Doppelgänger proves himself to be such a dangerous enemy that, instead of being defeated, he's sealed by Franken using the same ritual that trapped him before. ''Devil Childlen White Book'' Doppelganger is once again a demon and BattleNet opponent. He is faced in the B Class of BattleNet. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Version'' Doppel is a B-Rank Battlenet Opponent who takes the form of each versions Protagonist. After beating Doppel several times it gives a unique version of the demon Leogard named Powerleo. Beating him again earns the player a Fenrir. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Curse= |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Makarakarn |D-Skill= Tetraja Sabbatma |Item= Foul Clay Life Stone Bead |Password= aQ$AfuE4Wyk45eE4 YeE45iU45w6QYuFP }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Sword Kageboushi= |-| Spear Kageboushi= |-| Axe Kageboushi= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' * Stats are the same as the Ayato's. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Black Book= |-| Red Book= |-| White Book= Gallery Trivia * Doppelgangers usually are resistant to physical skills of all kinds, usually being capable of outright reflecting all physicals attacks. This could be attributed to their own nature as shadow copies of the protagonist, where all the harm done to them goes back to the protagonist, for being one and the same. Category:European Mythology Category:DemiKids Category:Card Summoner Demons